new student's in the DWMA
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Two new kids move into Death city met people blah blah blah... but hold deadly secrets! rated m for future violence and gore and i take suggestions. redone summery cause i think the old one was stupid.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

**Hi Catro1000 here ^.^**

**Maka:No way...**

**Soul, Blackstar, and Kidd: What?**

**Maka: *shiver* i heard of this girl *Everyone hudles closer* sheis great and all but when she gets bored...**

**Catro: Hey whats up?**

**Everyone: NOTHING!**

**Catro *raises an eyebrow the shrugs*on with the story!**

* * *

In the night of the Nevada dessert a black motorcycle with flames and two figures on it sped through the night...

"ZERO I SAID SLOW DOWN I HATE THIS DEATH TRAP!" a girl in long purple pigtails that flew in the wind.

"KIARA YOUR VOICE IS A WHISPER OVER THIS THING NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE ALMOST AT DEATH CITY!" A brunette girl in a head band wearing goggles yelled over the engine as they neared the large city with a huge skull like building in the middle.

As they pulled in Zero parked her bike and chained it up so no one would steal it. "We should probly call lord Death and tell him we arrived" Kiara said as Zero just remained and nodded as Kiara wrote 32-32-564 on a nearby window.

"Hello lord Death? are you there?" Kiara said almost shaking she never seen lord Death before. "This is Scythe mister and weapon Kiara Thundara Dragon along with my weapon and also mister Zero Ground"

"Yo Yo good to see you two finally made it here!" Lord Death said as Zero grinned at his voice.

"So Zero i heard you are a death scythe yes? and may i add you two look very similer too two of my other students named Soul and Maka!"

"Thanks i guess. Anyway whats a death scythe? and if i'm in troble for eating the witches soul it was acedental I was falling and screming after the battle then-"

"The soul was accendentally kicked up and you swallowed it. little did you know you already ate 99 other kishin souls. And a Death Scythe is one of my personal weapons it's a big honer in most opinion."

"That many souls?" Kiara said astonished as Lord Death nodded. Before he could continue a man with red hair peeked out from behind death and Zero and Kiara swore to the gods they saw his eyes transform into hearts the moment he saw them.

"HELLO MY SWEET LITTLE ANGLES HUE HUE-" "WHAT THE HELL? 100 VOLTS!" Zero said as she made her hand gun like as electricity sparked out making the man jump back screaming a little.

"This girl, the one in the headband she is a lot like-" "Soul, now shut up Spirit. Before I give you a death chop" Death said as the man so called 'Spirit' flinched and took a few steps back.

"Anywhoozies you will be in cresent moon class and my son will escort you there. and when i am ready i'll call you to the death room okie dokie?" Death said as Zero and Kiara nodded.

"Ok byzees." Death said waving goodbye as the two waved goodbye back.

"So tommorow we start Dwma.." Kiara said in awe as Zero grinned. "Yup and if a death scythe is as that big of a deal i'm already the coolest kid in the acadamy."

"Whatever, Zero" Kiara said rolling her eyes.

**AND there is the start for those who are wondering Kiara's hair goes down to her ankles and she has light blue eyes her clothing tylein the same as Maka's except she wears shorts not skirts she an transform in the a large fanglike sword that is an inch or two taller then Zero. and she also uses electricity**

**Zero has brown hair and part of her side bang is tied up in a purple binding made out of dragon skin. she has one red eye on the right and a yellow one on the left.(Think of a symmetrical obsessed kid would think of that hehehe) **

**she wears a yellow sweater with black arms and if you're wondering no there is nothing on the sweater at all. her headband had a number zero on it. Dark red pants and light red shoes. she can transform into a seven foot deadly red scythe with golden 'Z' and pole used to be grey but changed when she became a death scythe. and can use an electricity voltage to 100,000! Kiara can only use 10,000.**

**Soul: what the fuck? did you make dople gengars or whatever they are?**

**Catro: Nope ^.^**

**Maka: *reading the script* what the heck is a dragon chop?**

**Catro: It's more deadly than a Maka chop i'll tell you that*shudders***

**Everyone (Even BLACKSTAR!):...**


	2. Chapter 2 battle

**WE ARE BAAACK! and if she\he is reading this... HI SOULKITTEN BIG FAN! keep up the good work! ^.^  
**

**Everyone: *ignoring catro***

**Catro: great... now i'm bored...**

**Everyone: *stiffins and turns around* NO DON'T BE BORED!**

**Catro: *mutters* who's going to get mauled... *turns glance to Black*star and Soul***

**Black*star: WHAT?**

**Maka: may i remind you of something you didn't do last time?**

**Catro: oh yeah I do not own soul eater. if i did Zero and Kiara would have entered by now...**

**oh and Zero is 17 Kira is 16 now Enjoy!**

* * *

As Zero and Kiara made their way to their first day at the DWMA on Zero's mortocycle, rumors has already spread of the young death scythe's arrival...

"...and that's why books are so interesting." Maka said after Soul regreted asking why she found books interesting.

"SOUL! SOUL! BIG TROUBLE!" a loud boomed making Soul and Maka deaf.

"What Black*star?" Soul said thinking it was a spotlight thing again.

"TWO NEW KIDS ARE COMING AND THEY TOOK MY SPOTLIGHT!"

_'knew it_' Soul thought "AND THATS NOT ALL ONE IS A DEATH SCYTHE LETS CHALLENGE HIM! IT'LL BE SO GREAT WHEN WE TAKE OUT THIS NEW DEATH SCYTHE WITH A MORE EXPIRIENCED ONE RIGHT BUDDY?" Black*star said slinging him arm over Soul's shoulder catching his attention.

"I guess that would be cool." Soul said running off with Black*star to the entrence before Maka could stop them.

* * *

"Come on Kiara, we are just a few steps away" Zero said as Kiara was panting from all the steps.

"...So...Many...STEPS!" Kiara said falling dramatic like at the last step on the flat serface happily.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the-" Before Zero could finish a figure jumped from the roof and landed in front of her.

"Are you the new kids?" the boy asked

"Yeah, I'm Zero and this is Kiara." Zero replied as Kiara (how was still on the ground) gave a thumbs up.

"I'M THE GOD BLACK*STAR AND I CHALLANGE YOU ALONG WITH MY BEST FRIEND SOUL!" Black*star said as he charged for Zero throwing a punch as she dodged with ease. She then noticed a boy with white hair in a black headband running for her.

"Really dude? I may not look like it but..." Zero started putting her hands in her pockets as Soul got closer. "I'M REALLY STRONG!" Zero said as she jumped up kicking Soul square in the face as a kangaroo would do. Making him fly backwards in a daze as Black*star tried to land another hit but Zero put her hand on his stomach.

"40 volts"

Zero said as she Electicuted Black*star knocking him backwards.

"You done?" Zero said showing some electicity show at her finger tips

"NEVER I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL DEFEAT YOU! SPEED STAR!" Black*star said as he disappeared as he ran but Zero didn't even flinch when he reappeared behind her. All she did was grab his shoulders and threw him into one of the teeth (or what ever they are at the entrance) and they hit him where the sun don't shine making him freeze up.

"H-how... did... you know i was there?" Black*star moaned holding his precious cargo in pain.

"When i electricuted you i could track you easily cause i send my electricity out and it bounces back to me. Like how a bat does with its sounds. I can do it to anyone really you were just easier to track." Zero Explained helping the poor boy up as Soul got out of his dazed state.

"Yo, you ok dude?" Zero said holding out a hand.

"Yeah, thanks" Soul said as he grinned and took her hand.

"So you're the new death scythe right? So am I." Soul said as Zero smiled happily "that's pretty Cool"

"You do know your nose s bleeding right?" Kiara (who recover magically) said handing Soul a napkin. Before anyone could say anything else Black*star marched up to Zero and glared daggers at her.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'LL ACCEPT DEFEAT FROM A LITTLE BOY LIKE YOU, YOU HEAR ME ZERO? WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FOR REAL NOW!" Black*star said as he threw off his shirt and pulled Zero's off as well, revealing a black bra with a red bow in the middle, also causing Soul's nose to bleed even more and a Black*star flying into orbit.

"NOT COOL DUDE!" Zero yelled putting her shirt back on.

* * *

**Catro: And done ^.^**

**Soul: *On the floor with a nose bleed*  
**

**Black*star:*in a body cast* I CAN NEVER ACCEPT THIS ZERO IS GOING DOWN!**

**Catro: now that i thin about it how did you not know Zero was a girl?**

**Zero: YEAH DUDE?**

**Black*star: YOUR VOICE IS DEEP AND YOU HAVE A FLAT CHEAST HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!?**

**Zero:Well... SEE IF I HAVE AN ADAMS APPLE YOU BOSO!**

**Black*star and Zero: *keep on going back and forth***

**Catro: welp Soul's still out and that was the worst battle thing ever i bet... and the rest of the gang will come in the next chapter. so what do you all think? love it so far? hate it? leave a reveiw and lets me know ^.^**


End file.
